Doing the right thing might be harder than it seems
by Sinfullyfun
Summary: Your whole life can change with just one test, your whole life can flash before your eyes and life as you know it can be over. Now...now is the time to figure out what is right for not only yourself but all those involved.
1. Chapter 1

When you are 17, your whole life should be focused around talking with your girlfriends about boys, figuring out where you are going to go for college, or that hot new guy that move in two doors down, but no…not mine. I messed up, I lost all of my future over one night of my life. I don't know how I could have been so stupid, I don't know how I could have let this happen. How am I going to tell my parents? Shit, how am I going to tell him? How am I going to tell my friends are plans just went down the drain? I am totally dead, totally and utterly dead.

Looking down at the white stick I held in my hands, I prayed and hoped that this was a dream. I prayed that I would wake up in my room and the day would go on just like any other, but no, I know that would never happen. I know that isn't the case around more. I especially know this when I raced into the bathroom and everything I didn't know was in me came back up. "Fuck." Was mumbled under my breath as I leaned against the wall, not moving from my spot on the floor. I finally let the tears fall down my face as I looked at the one word on the stick. _P__regnant__._

This wasn't the first time those words came across one of the sticks, this was about the tenth one I took this week. Getting up, I needed to pull it together, I needed to figure out what was best to do right now, what was best for not only myself but this child that was starting to grow inside of me. Walking back to my room, I grabbed some clothes before heading for a shower. As the water passed over me, the tears fall again. I was too young to be a mother, he wouldn't want to be a father either; I know this for sure. Am I strong enough to figure this out on my own? Am I smart enough to make the right choose for the little child that is inside of me? This isn't a time to focus on me or on my summer plans, I need to only focus on this thing that is growing inside of me.

Stepping out, I changed, did my hair and make up, letting out a deep breath before heading downstairs. Should I say anything now? Should I get the yelling and screaming over with? Should I even say anything without talking to him? God, I don't want him to find out from them, but…but I don't know how to get ahold of him. I can't ask my sisters for help, they would want to know why. I can't ask their boyfriends for help, they would want to know why. My parents…fuck, I just hope they don't fire him. No, no this needs to be over with sooner than later, this needs to be done before my parents go on the road for the next week, this needs to be done before I lose my gut to talk with them.

Setting my bag and keys by the door, I head to the kitchen and grab something small to eat. "Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?" I hear a faint in the office from my dad before heading that way, leaning against the door frame as I bite my bottom lip. "Can…can we talk?" I can't make eye contact with them and I know they will already start to worry, I already can feel the tears building inside of my eyes just waiting to fall again.

"Maddie…Madison, is everything okay?" My dad asked as he walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, a hug I know won't be given again after they heard what I needed to say. I just shook my head no against his chest as the tears fell again. I heard my mom get up and her high heels click against the wood floor as my dad took us over to the couch, sitting down and pulling me in his lap. "Come on Madison, what ever it is you can tell us." Pulling away a bit, I took another deep breath and wiped my eyes looking at both of them, not ready for the disappointing looks they will be giving me. "I…I know you both are going to be mad and you have every right to be. I was stupid, I didn't think, I shouldn't have done it. Trust me, I have been beating myself up all week and I know I can't hide this, even if I wish I could wake up and this all go away, but it won't."

"Hey, hey, slow down and let's start at step one Madison. What is wrong? What happened?" Mom started to rub my back, the soft, loving side that no one saw on tv was coming out. I know once the anger got through their systems both will be supportive and there for me, I know they will it will just be a few days, if not weeks before they both will be. _I took another deep breath, it was now or never Madison, just get it over with._ "I…I fucked up. I made a mistake and I already know what I have to do, what is right, I just…I am already sorry and I don't think I will be able to tell you it enough. I know I lost your trust, I lost a lot of people's trust and I…I know I will have to prove a lot to gain it back and I am fully ready to do that." I stopped to lick my lips, suddenly they became super dry. Letting out a shaky breath, I got off dad's lap and started to walk around the office, playing with the braid in my hair before stopping and looking at the both. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't say anything for a few minutes, to me it felt like hours until they finally said anything. Dad just sat there like he was hearing something, his eyes kept blinking and his head kept shaking. "You…you are what?" Mom asked, looking at me with wide eyes, angry could be seen forming within the brown pools. I just stood there and swallowed a few times, arms wrapped around my midsection as I slowly looked up at both of them. I took a few shaky breaths, not knowing how to take their reactions for right now.

"I…I'm sorry. I…I am so sorry." Tears fall down my face, I leaned back against the wall before sliding down it. Once I was sitting on the floor I brought my legs up to my chest and held them tightly, sobbing into my arms in front of them both. All the emotions I was trying to hold in just seemed to escape, I wanted to be so strong in front of them, but that just was not the case anymore. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I never meant for this to happen. I just….I was stupid. I shouldn't have been so damn stupid."

I could hear someone walking towards me, I didn't look to see who it was, but the moments I felt the strong arms around me I knew it was my father. I just fell against his chest as the tears wouldn't stop coming. "Who is the father? When...when did this happen?" I heard his ask, around wave of fear crossed my body as I knew I couldn't hide that information from either of my parents. I mumbled a soft 'He doesn't know', but that just caused my dad to pull away and wipe the tears away from my face. "Madison Elizabeth Levesque, I don't care if he knows or not. Tell us now."

Taking a deep breath, I played with my braid again, a nervous habit I always had before licking my lips and looking between both my parents. "At the start of summer, when I went to see Aurora and Murphy at college. The guys were over and they...they brought Matt, I'm so sorry. Please...please don't be mad at him. We both should have known better and I'm...I'm sorry." I was shaking a little at their reaction, but not sure what Matt I was talking about until a look of realization crossed mom's face.

"Korkland? Evan Bourne?" Dad stormed out of the room, I raced up to go after him, but mom stopped him. "No, sit and we will be talking." I tried to fight past her when I heard dad screaming on the phone, clearly with my sisters currently. "Mom..I...I don't want him to hurt Matt. It is both our faults here and I...I want to be able to tell him before he gets yelled at by you both. I...I'm sorry. I don't know what else to tell you. Please just…just let me be the first to tell him." I tried to plead with her as she brought me over to the couch and we sat down just as my father stormed back into the room. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THREE THINKING!?" He has my sister's on speaker phone, both of them seemed stunned at the news they were just told, not able to form a full sentence at his question. "Dad…Dad it is not their fault. They had nothing to do with it. Matt and I were talking late one night in the extra bedroom and one thing lead to another and….yea. Both Aurora and Murphy were sleeping and didn't know, I never told them." Looking him in the eyes, I tried to show him that was the truth and he shouldn't be mad at my sister's for something they had no idea about. I normally would have told them anything, but the next morning I woke up and all the guys where gone, I didn't know how Matt felt about what happened so I just pushed it to the back of my head the rest of the trip.

"Fine…we will be talking later tho." My mom took the phone letting my sisters know not to say a word right now to the guys and especially not Matt. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she did that, sitting on the couch I was still biting my bottom lip as I looked at both of them. She ended the call as she let out a little sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "Do you have Matt's number or do you need it?" She looked at me, Dad was about to say something before a death glare was sent him way to shut up and to shut up now by her. "I…umm I need it please." I looked down, ashamed that I didn't even have his number.

Mom wrote it down before handing me a small piece of paper. "Go to your room and call him, come back down when you are done. I will call school and tell them you will not be in today. We have a lot to talk to before we leave tonight." I grabbed the paper, agreeing to what she said before heading upstairs. Sitting down on my bed, I typed the number into my phone and looked at it for a good few minutes, what if he doesn't even remember me, what if he denies anything ever happened between us, what if…._Maddie, you need to stop thinking about the what ifs and just get it over with__…__now. _Listening to the small voice of reason inside of my head, I sighed softly before pressing send, now or never for this talk.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please go to voicemail, please go to voic…._"Hello?" Of course he would answer it today and of course I could hear both Randy and John in the background, this wasn't going to be an easy conversation at all that I already knew. "Hello?" He said again before I shook out of my thoughts and cleared my throat. "He..hey Matt. It's umm it's Maddy, Aurora…" He stopped me before I could say anything else, fear seeping in my body when he did so. "Hey Maddie, long time no talk. I was kind of hoping I would hear from you. Hold on a second." I could make out him telling the guys he would be back in a few before walking to what sounded like outside, but I couldn't tell for sure. "Hey, sorry about that. Early morning workout with the guys. So what's up Maddie?"

He seemed so happy, he seemed so carefree, I hated what I was about to do to his right now. I know I shouldn't take all the responsibility in this, but I just couldn't help but feel bad for putting this on his shoulders as well. "Well…ummm…sorry kinda have something to tell you and all I can say is…is that I am sorry. I…I never meant for this to happen. I…I am so sorry." I started to break down again, I could hear him shushing me on the other end of the phone, telling me it was okay and to just let him know. I took a few deep breaths before I could control my emotions again. "So..sorry. I…Matt, I'm pregnant and yes, it's…it's yours. I…I haven't been with anyone else. I..I am so sorry Matt, I didn't mean for this to happen. I really didn't. You…you don't even.." Before I could say another word he cut me off yet again, I closed my eyes ready for the yelling, ready for him to tell me it wasn't his.

"Hey, hey slow down Maddie, slow down. Look, this isn't a talk to have over the phone. I am going to take the next flight out to you and we can talk. I am going to be there for you, okay? I am not going to let you go through this by yourself and we will figure this out, okay?" I was in shocked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I wasn't expecting this at all. "Maddie? Madison, are you still there?" Playing with my braid again, I licked my lips before speaking anymore. "I…are you sure Matt? I mean I…I understand if you want nothing to do with me or to do with this. I…I can figure it all out if..if you want."

"NO! No, Maddie I want to be there for you. Look I am going to get off and go look up flights, I will text you the information when I know it and you text me your address, okay? I am assuming your parents will be home as well? I will deal with their wreath as much as you have been having too. I am not going to let you deal with this by yourself, okay? We have a lot to talk about and we will today, I promise." I agreed with him coming him, letting him know I will give him the information when he texted me before we both said our goodbyes. I just sat in my room for a few minutes watching my phone before heading back downstairs to my parents. Grabbing a water, I walked back into the office and sat down.

"What did he say and have you eaten?" Of course my mom would be worried about that. I took a sip of my water before looking up at them both. "I umm I had an orange, I'll eat in a moment. He is umm he actually didn't want to talk about it over the phone. He is booking a flight and hoping to be here in a few hours. He umm he knows you guys will want to talk to him and that we have to talk about everything. I can met up with him at Starbucks or some place if you guys don't want to see him?" I bit my bottom lip a I just looked at both of them. I could tell Dad wasn't excited about the idea of him being here and my mom…well my mom was hard to read at that moment. Before they said anything my phone went off, reading it Matt said he would be in around noon. I sent him back my information before letting him know to text me when he landed. "He will be here around noon."

Dad sighed as he ran his hand over his head and took a seat at his desk, shaking his head. "I am not happy he is going to be here, however I am happy to hear he is going to man up and be there for you. I will be talking with him while he is here, understand?" I just nodded my head as I kept biting my bottom lip, nervous about this afternoon and not too sure how to handle everything. "You mom is going to stay back from this trip and take you to see the doctor either this afternoon or tomorrow we hope. We still have a ton to talk about, however talking with Matt first might be the best idea." Mom came and sat next to me, pulling me into a hug, one that was very much needed at that moment.

"Let's get you something to eat and then I will call for the doctors. We need to make sure we keep you healthy though this and see how far you are. We are in this together Madison, we really are." She kissed my temple before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. I looked over at my Dad, his head still down, not looking at anything but the desk. I walked over to him, giving him a small hug. "I'm sorry Daddy." Kissing his cheek, I left the room and followed my Mom.


End file.
